ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius (Archie)
:For the version of this planet after the Super Genesis Wave, see Sonic's World. Mobius, also known as Mobius Prime due to its place in the multiverse, is the previous main setting of the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. It is actually an older version of Earth, approximately 12,000 years into the future, with Mobius' calendar year at mid-late 3237. It is still unknown exactly what was the starting point for their calendar, but it was likely calculated using what the Echidna Tomes call the Days of Fury. Mobius has endured many conflicts, including the Great War, the first and second Robotnik Wars, and a failed attack by the Xorda. Much of it was also under the control of the Eggman Empire, though some sections of it remained free from its tyranny. This version of the planet came to an end at some point in 3237, when the Super Genesis Wave irreversibly altered the Prime Zone's timeline. History Prehistoric *Nearly 12,000 years ago, during the 21st century of the "old world" when Mobius was still known as "Earth", an alien race known as the Xorda came to the planet to offer an alliance to its human population. However, the emissary they dispatched was captured, studied and subsequently dissected by a group of scientists led by Ivan Kintobor, a leading scientist at the time. Ivan had hoped to use the captured alien and its technology to produce the robot Isaac as well as numerous other creations. His methods however proved antagonistic towards the Xorda. In retaliation, the aliens bombarded the planet with Gene Bombs with the intention of exterminating all life on the planet, melting all surface life into primordial ooze. Before the destruction of the planet's biosphere, however, a number of hidden cities were constructed, safe from the effects of the Gene Bombs. The bombs had an unforeseen side effect however. Rising from the primordial soup, DNA from the former human population formed the four-fingered Overlanders seen on Mobius today, while the rest of the animal kingdom also experienced a rapid evolution from interaction with human DNA, forming modern-day Mobians.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #124, "Sonic Adventure 2.5: Alpha"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #148, "The Good, The Bad & The Unknown Part 3: Genesis"Sonic & Knuckles: Mecha Madness Special, "Don't Let the Island Hit You on the Way Down!" Early history *Approximately 10,000 years ago, the planet suffered a massive environmental cataclysm. The Gene Bombs were supposed to preserve Earth's environment as it was when it was attacked. However, their interaction with the planet caused massive volcanic reactions, earth quakes, and massive storms, hurling billions of tons of ash and dirt into the air. This is what is chronicled as the first Days of Fury in Echidna theology. *Shortly after this cataclysm, the event known as the "Coming of the Chaos Emeralds" occurred. Mysteriously, the green Chaos Emeralds hurled towards Mobius from space, raining on the planet from the sky. This resulted in dramatic global weather changes, eventually causing the extinction of the Mobosaurs. However, it also gave rise to the omnipotent beings known as the Ancient Walkers and provided immortality to Mammoth Mogul, when one of the descending Chaos Emeralds embedded itself in his chest. It also allowed the Mobo-sapiens, known more simply as Mobians, to become the new dominant race on the planet.''Tails'' #3, "Southern Crossover Part III"The "Gene Bomb" origin theory provided by Isaac is considered to be false as other evidence in the comics is contradictory to this. However, all other historical accounts are considered canon, as there is no contrary evidence to these events happening. *The Days of Fury continued to affect Mobius for thousands of years, right up to modern day. The Echidna Tomes describe them as "natures way of adjusting to environmental changes it undergoes over a certain duration" according to Athair. Prior to the Day of Fury which happened in the year 3235, Athair stated the last recorded Day of Fury happened some "twelve hundred years ago".''Knuckles the Echidna'' #10, "The Forgotten Tribe Part One of Three: The Other Road Taken" *At some point in time, the early dragons were supposedly born in the Dragon Kingdom region of Mobius. The dragons warred amongst themselves for generations, until they realized the destruction wrought on the land. After this the various dragons settled throughout Mobius.''Sonic Universe'' #13, "Journey to the East Part One: Endless Reach of Fate" Mobius' early history also saw the rise of two more super-powerful beings connected to the Chaos Force: Aurora and Enerjak, who were formerly research scientists in Albion. Sadly, Enerjak became corrupted by his powers, and Aurora and the Ancient Walkers were forced to scatter his being throughout the Chaos Force.Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Enerjak" *Approximately 9,700 years ago, the Echidnas were already well developed in their colony of Albion. The Albion Knights of Aurora found themselves defending the planet against the wizard caste known as the Order of Ixis, which was bent on world domination and was subservient to their founder Mammoth Mogul. Events in the war included the appearance of Mutates, the invention of cybernetics, the mutation of the Tasmanian Devil, and the rise of the second Enerjak. Despite the Order's incredible powers, the Albion Knights successfully defeated Mogul during the Forgotten War, effectively wiping out all of the Order of Ixis. However, Mogul and three later disciples, Agunus, Nusgau, and Suguna, survived the Forgotten War. The latter three wizards eventually merged to form the individual wizard Ixis Naugus thousands of years later. It was also during the Forgotten War that monstrous creatures of various species, collectively known as Mutates, began to appear across the planet, though in limited numbers.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #66, "And then There Was One"Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Mobius Timeline Act 5: The Forgotten Wars"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #163, "The Darkest Storm Part Two: Onset of the Squall" Developing societies *Approximately 1,000 years ago, Dave, an Echidna from Albion, ventured out into space, exploring Jupiter and its moon Europa on his ship the Monolith. The Echidnas made other advances down through history as well, one group going so far as to leave Albion in order to resettle elsewhere. After briefly stopping in Soumerca, where two factions of the colony effort-the Knuckles Clan and Nocturnus Clan-broke off to fight for the land they hoped to claim, the other group settled in Downunda, where they built the city of Echidnaopolis.''Knuckles the Echidna'' #12, "The Forgotten Tribe Part Three of Three: Journey's End"''Knuckles the Echidna'' #30, "Bad to the Bone"Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Knuckles Clan"Sonic the Hedgehog: The Complete Sonic Comic Encyclopedia, "Nocturnus Clan" *Approximately 600 years ago, a White Comet hurling towards Echidnaopolis was discovered by the Echidna scientists Jordann and Kayla-La. Using their knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds, the two scientists managed to use the Chaos Emeralds' powers to lift their city into the sky, after the Fire Ants dug underneath the city to separate it from the continent — thus creating the Floating Island. Sadly, the Echidnas would face further troubles of their own, beginning when the scientist Dimitri attempted to return to the island to the surface using his Chaos Syphon, only to be driven mad. This would also lead to the creation of the office of Guardian among the Echidnas of the island.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #34, "A Sense of History Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #35, "A Sense of History Part II"''Knuckles the Echidna'' #1, "The Dark Legion Book One: Army of Darkness"''Knuckles'' #1, "Rite of Passage! Part 1"''Knuckles'' #2, "Rite of Passage!" Part Two *Meanwhile, the other Mobians learned from the Echidnas on how to structure themselves into societies. One Mobian, Alexander, decided to pool the various groups resources and knowledge together to form a single society. While the Overlanders proved too violent in nature to be included, and the Echidnas chose to exclude themselves from joining the group, the other Mobians pulled together and created Mobotropolis - the first multicultural city on the planet.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #71, "In the Beginning..." Modern history Approximately 50 years ago (3187): *Professor Gerald Robotnik is commissioned by the United Federation to create an "Ultimate Lifeform" for weaponization purposes and enlists the aid of Black Doom.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #98, "As the Shadow Awakes!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #171, "I Am" *G.U.N. forces storm the Space Colony ARK; Gerald is captured and Maria Robotnik is killed while Project Shadow temporarily escapes. *Professor Gerald is forced to continue weaponizing Project Shadow, while secretly reprogramming him to avenge Maria's death, and is eventually executed as a security risk. Approximately 48 years ago (3189): *Julian Kintobor of the House of Ivo is born in the Overland.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #72, "I, Robotnik!" Between 3189 and 3220: *Julian is apprenticed under Dr. Nate Morgan and sabotages his research team's Power Ring experiments.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #65, "The Fellowship of the Rings" *Dr. Morgan is exiled from the Overland, but is taken in by Frederick Acorn of the Kingdom of Acorn and ushers the Mobians' society into a golden age. *Ixis Naugus and Warlord Kodos plot to escalate tensions between the Kingdom of Acorn and the Overland to start a war. Nate Morgan is framed for one altercation and exiles himself.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #73, "Tales of the Great War Part 2 The Big Bad One" Approximately 17 years ago (3220): *The Great War between the Overland and the Kingdom of Acorn begins. *Sonic the Hedgehog and other future members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters are born.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #112, Sega Data File 1: Sonic the Hedgehog Approximately 16 years ago (3221): *Mobotropolis is heavily damaged by mortar fire from Overlander forces.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #76, "Tales of the Great War Part Four Another Point of View" *Queen Alicia and Prince Elias' air craft is shot down while flying to the neutral territory of Angel Island, with all hands presumed dead.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #64, "On the Majesty's Secret Service Part 4: The Mission" *Julian Kintobor is rescued by the brothers Jules Hedgehog and Sir Charles Hedgehog in the Badlands.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #50, "The Big Goodbye"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #74, "Don't Call it a Comeback!" *Kodos is exiled to the Zone of Silence after being betrayed by Julian, who then becomes the kingdom's new Warlord.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #74, "Tales of the Great War Part III Enter... Robotnik" Approximately 12 years ago (3225): *The Great War ends, with the Mobians having achieved victory.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #78, "Tales of the Great War Part 6 What Really Happened" *In the face of defeat, the majority of Overlanders from Megapolis follow Colin Kintobor into space to find a new homeworld.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #93, "Crime 'n Punishment" *Miles "Tails" Prower is born.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #112, "Sega Data File: 3"''Sonic Super Special'' #9, "Eve of Destruction" *Julian Kintobor (renamed Dr. Ivo Robotnik) launches a full scale coup d'état, taking over Mobotropolis and initiates the First Robotnik War.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #43, "The Dream Zone" *Robotnik begins to traverse Mobius and establish his control through regional Sub-Bosses.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #207, "The Iron Queen" Between 3225 and 3235: *The Original Freedom Fighters initiate guerilla strikes against Robotnik's facilities until they are betrayed and trapped in the Zone of Silence.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #142, "The Original Freedom Fighters Part 1"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #143, "The Original Freedom Fighters Part 2" *The Knothole Freedom Fighters come of age to fight with Sally Acorn as their field leader and Sonic as their top field agent.''Sonic Super Special'' #5, "When You and I Were Young, Sally" *Bunnie Rabbot joins the Knothole Freedom Fighters as a powerful team asset after being partially roboticized.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #3, "Rabbot Deployment!" *Sonic undergoes his first transformation into Super Sonic to stop the Universalamander.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #4, "The Lizard of Odd!" *Robotnik begins production of the first models in the Metal Sonic Series, starting with Pseudo-Sonic and then Metal Sonic v1.0.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #9, "Pseudo-Sonic!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #25, "Go Ahead... Mecha My Day!" *Sonic gains access to the Cosmic Interstate and arrives in Anti Mobius; beginning the rivalry between him and Anti Sonic.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #11, "The Good, the Bad and the Hedgehog!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #24, "When Hedgehogs Collide!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #189, "A Bold New Moebius Part One: Unwelcome Guests!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #190, "A Bold New Moebius Part Two: Duality!" *Sonic, Tails and Dr. Robotnik make first contact with Knuckles the Echidna after discovering Angel Island.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #13, "This Island Hedgehog" *Sally Acorn befriends the A.I. program Nicole, who then aids her on a quest into the Forbidden Zone after her mentor Julayla passes away.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #17, "First Star I see Tonight! Princess Sally's Crusade Part 1"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #18, "In the Still of Night Princess Sally's Crusade Part 2"Sonic In Your Face!, "The Quest Princess Sally's Crusade: Conclusion!" *A Robotnik from another Mobius wages war on the Multiverse with the Giant Borg battlesuit before being defeated by over 1,000 alternate reality versions of Sonic.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #19, "Night of 1,000 Sonics!" *Robotnik creates E.V.E., who turns on him and sends him to a version of Mobius where he meets the future Dr. Eggman before being returned to Mobius Prime.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #21, "3 Phases of E.V.E."''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #22, "The Return" *The Arctic Freedom Fighters, Robotropolis Spy Network and Chaotix are formed.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #26, "Way Way Past Cool!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #27, "A Scrambled Hedgehog"Knuckles' Chaotix, "The Chaos Effect" *The Knothole Freedom Fighters make contact with the Rebel Underground, Wolf Pack, Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters and the Downunda Freedom Fighters and engage in joint operations against Robotnik's forces.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #31, "A Robot Rides the Rails"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #46, "Countdown to Armageddon"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #113, "Cry of the Wolf"''Princess Sally'' #3, "Deadliest of the Species Conclusion"''Tails'' #1, "Southern Crossover Part I"''Tails'' #2, "Southern Crossover Part II" *Robotropolis is devastated by an earthquake and numerous Robians are deroboticized and rescued by the Freedom Fighters while Robotnik briefly abandons the city.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #37, "The Day Robotropolis Fell" Approximately 2 years ago (3235): *The ancient echidna scientist Dimitri resurfaces as Enerjak, after spending 400 years buried under Mount Fate, but is exiled into low-orbit outside Mobius' atmosphere.''Knuckles'' #3, "Rite of Passage!" Part Three *Sonic is captured, roboticized, and set against Knothole; Operation: Last Resort is initialized; Robotropolis suffers a nuclear blast, and Sonic stands trial for treason.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #39, "Race Against the Machine"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #40, "Court-martial"Sonic & Knuckles: Mecha Madness Special, "Mecha Madness" *An amnesic King Max is found and returned from his exile in the Zone of Silence but is left in a partial crystalized state.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #36, "Heart of Darkness"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #41, "...And One Shall Save Him!" *The Death Egg mass-roboticization airship is destroyed on its maiden voyage while trying to sink Angel Island.''Sonic Quest'' #1, "Sonicquest: The Death Egg Saga Book One - Scrambled"''Sonic Quest'' #2, "Sonicquest: The Death Egg Saga Book Two - Poached"''Sonic Quest'' #3, "Sonicquest: The Death Egg Saga Book Three - Over Easy" *Knuckles searches for the Sword of Acorns in order to restore the King's health.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #42, "In Every Kingdom There Must Exist A Little Chaos!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #42, "Knuckles'Quest!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #44, "Black and Blue and Red All Over"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #45, "Knuckles Quest 3: A Land of Dark, a Knight of Virtue!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #46, "A Goat, A Raven and A Swan Song!"Sonic Live!, "Knuckles Quest 2"''Sonic Super Special'' #1, "Battle Royal" *Robotnik begins Operation: EndGame; Sonic is framed for the supposed murder of Sally Acorn and escapes custody.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #47, "Taking the Fall!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #48, "Sonic the Fugitive"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #49, "Escape from the Floating Island" *Dr. Ivo Robotnik dies after his nephew Snively Robotnik changes the Ultimate Annihilator to target only his DNA structure, ending the First Robotnik War. *The Dark Legion successfully escapes from the Twilight Zone and encounters Knuckles and the Chaotix for the first time.''Knuckles the Echidna'' #2, "Sins of the Fathers"''Knuckles the Echidna'' #3, "Blood is Thicker" *Freedom Fighter groups regain control over Mobotropolis and a brief time of peace ensues.''Sonic Super Special'' #2, "Brave New World" *Echidnaopolis, the Echidnas, and the Dingoes are returned to Angel Island from their pockets zones as a side effect of the Ultimate Annihilator.''Knuckles the Echidna'' #4, "Lost Paradise - Part One of Three: The Phantom City"''Knuckles the Echidna'' #5, "Lost Paradise - Part Two of Three: Fallout"''Knuckles the Echidna'' #6, "Lost Paradise - Part Three of Three: Zero Hour... And Counting" *Ixis Naugus escapes from the Zone of Silence and attempts to take over the kingdom, but is forced to flee.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #53, "Sounds of Silence" *Enerjak's attack on Echidnaopolis with the Dark Legion fails after Mammoth Mogul steals his power with the Sword of Acorns.''Knuckles the Echidna'' #9, "Dark Vengeance - Part Three of Three: Twilight of the Titans" *Master Mogul nearly enslaves all of Mobius until he is defeated by Super Sonic, Hyper Knuckles, Turbo Tails and Athair, forming the Master Emerald.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #56, "Immortality is forever... life is finite." *Ixis Naugus, who enslaved King Max's body, nearly starts a civil war between Robians and Mobians, but his plot fails when he is discovered.''Sonic Super Special'' #4, "The Return of the King" Approximately 1 year ago (3236): *The most recent Day of Fury takes place, nearly wiping out the Lost Tribe of Echidnas.''Knuckles the Echidna'' #10, "The Forgotten Tribe Part Two of Three" *The Lost Tribe reunites with Albion, after hundreds of years searching for their homeland. *Sonic and Tails manage to once again imprison Ixis Naugus in the Zone of Silence, with Nate Morgan's help.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #66, "A Friend in Deed" *Alicia and Elias Acorn are both found alive on Angel Island and are returned to Knothole by the Royal Secret Service.''Knuckles the Echidna'' #21, "The Many Facets of Truth"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #68, "Surprise" *Robo-Robotnik manages to retake Mobotropolis, starting the Second Robotnik War.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #75, "I Am the Eggman!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #76, "Business as Usual" *The Kingdom of Knothole is officially formed to act as a haven for those opposed to Robo-Robotnik's tyranny.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #78, "Changes" *The Freedom Fighters establish their first diplomatic contact with Station Square.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #80, "If Wishes Were Acorns"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #81, "City of Dreams..." *Perfect Chaos is defeated by Super Sonic and Knuckles, saving Station Square from destruction.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #84, "Perfect Chaos" *Dr. Eggman releases Shadow the Hedgehog from stasis and uses him in attempt to control Mobius with the Space Colony ARK.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #98, "Sonic Adventure 2"''Sonic Universe'' #2, "Time & Again" *The Overlanders of Megapolis return to Mobius after a decade of wandering in space and relocate to Station Square.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #92, "The Wrath of Khan"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #107, "Crouching Hedgehog, Hidden Dragon Part Two" *Robotropolis is destroyed in a nuclear missile strike by Station Square's O.T.I.S. defense network.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #110, "Station Square Attacks!" *The Bem deroboticize the majority of Mobius' Robian population.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #123, "The Last Robian" *The Xorda Xorda attack Mobius but are repelled. Sonic is transported to another part of the galaxy and presumed dead.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #125, "Sonic Adventure 2.5: Omega" *The Eggman Empire is officially formed.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #130, "Home Part 1 of 4: The Blue Blur Returns!" *Dr. Eggman formally declares war on the Kingdom of Knothole and the United Federation. *Patch D'Coolette, Antoine's evil Moebius counterpart, attempts to dispose of his long-time rival Anti Sonic by using the Zone-Link Generator to send him to Mobius, but is quickly thwarted. Seeking revenge, Anti Sonic subsequently kidnaps Antoine Prime and brings him back to Anti-Mobius, while leaving Patch in his place to torment them both.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #150, "Hero to Zero In No Time At All" *After his defeat by Anti Sonic, Patch schemes to instead seize power in Mobius, and uses his counterpart's position as Commander in the Royal Army to gradually gain the confidence of King Max. Inspired by how his nemesis has used his situation to his advantage, Anti Sonic performs a similar switch with his good self. *Seeing his time to strike is at hand, Patch begins to slowly poison the King with a deadly substance possibly native to his dimension, and also arranged to poison his counterpart's father with a much heavier dose via laced food.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #134, "Home: Epilogue Say You Will"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #153, "Songoose Part 1 of 2" *Angel Island falls to the forces of the Eggman Empire and the Dingo Regime.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #138, "Return to Angel Island Part 1: The Message" *Albion is completely destroyed by the Eggman Empire after Dr. Finitevus sabotages its defenses.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #182, "Albion's Shameful Secret" Current year (3237): *Sonic the Hedgehog returns from outer space and helps to prevent the Eggman Empire from launching nuclear missiles.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #131, "Home Part 2 of 4: The Gathering"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #132, "Home Part 3 of 4: A.D.A.M. & Evil"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #133, "Home Part 4: Finale" *The Golden Hive Colony is obliterated by the Eggman Empire with almost no survivors. *When negotiations with other nation-states including the Kingdom_of_Leonus eventually fail, Patch increases the poison’s concentration, leaving the King bed-ridden. Anti Antoine then stopped the King's medication, which served to put him into a coma, but not before the King announced he would step down and allow Sally to take over, and wanted Anti Antoine to be her husband and King.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #155, "Line of Succession Part One" *Patch manipulates an emotionally fragile Sally into marrying him; but his plan to seize the throne is stopped when Elias Acorn claims his birthright and is crowned King. After exposing Patch’s true identity, Sonic uses his own Zone-Link Generator to send him back to Moebius, while rescuing Antoine and bringing him back to Mobius Prime. Assuming his title, Elias annuls Sally's marriage to Patch as his first royal decree.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #156, "Line of Succession Part 2" *The Ancient Walkers are killed when the dimensional barriers are breached.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #162, "The Darkest Storm Part One: The Gathering Tempest" *The Order of Ixis is briefly revived with the alliance of Mammoth Mogul and Ixis Naugus. *The Dark Legion splinters into a civil war between the Flame Legion and Frost Legion.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #165, "Call of Duty" *General Armand D'Coolette dies, having suffering declining health due to the effects of Patch's poisoning. However, he also implores Antoine to cherish his relationship with Bunnie.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #168, "Courage and Honor" *The Great Harmony is achieved by the "Chosen One", who sends all of the Prime Zone's Chaos Emeralds into the Zone of Silence.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #169, "Order From Chaos Part Two: The Great Harmony" *Following his father's death, Antoine finds the courage to propose to Bunnie, knowing that she makes him happy. They marry soon after.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #173, "Round Up!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #174, "Union" *The Eggman Empire destroys Knothole Village via aerial bombardment with the Egg Fleet.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #175, "Eggman Empire" *The citizens of the Kingdom of Acorn are rescued and transported to New Mobotropolis, which was reformed from A.D.A.M.'s Nanite City by Nicole.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #176, "Cracking the Empire"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #177, "Home, New Home" *Angel Island is liberated of its Dingo oppressors by Enerjak.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #181, "Energjak: Reborn Chapter One: Rising Evil" *The majority of the surviving echidnas are relocated to Albion's former site by Enerjak, while some remain with Lien-Da. *New Megaopolis is destroyed by Enerjak. Some surviving Echidnas, under Lien-Da, ally with Dr. Eggman and form the Dark Egg Legion.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #183, "Desperate Times"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #184, "Anything" *After Moebius is conquered by Scourge the Hedgehog, he and the Suppression Squad successfully invade Mobius Prime. *The Suppression Squad mutiny against Scourge; he is defeated and imprisoned in the No Zone.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #193, "Otherside Part One: How the Other Half Lives"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #194, "Otherside Part 2: Cross World Conflict!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #196, "Hedgehog Havoc! Part 2"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #197, "Consequences" *The Freedom Fighters launch their final attack against the Eggdome; Eggman loses his sanity and the Second Robotnik War ends.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #198, "Phoenix-down!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #199, "Knocking On Eggman's Door"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #200, "Turn About Is Fair Play" *The Iron Dominion usurps the Eggman Empire after conquering the Dragon Kingdom; Dr. Eggman escapes but is imprisoned in New Mobotropolis.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #205, "On the Run Part One: All the Eggs in One Basket"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #206, "On the Run Part Two: Trouble by the Dozen"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #207, "Blackout" *The Iron Dominion takes over New Mobotropolis and legionizes some of its citizens.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #208, "Iron Dominion Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #209, "Iron Dominion Part 2"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #210, "Home Invasion Part One: Breaking and Entering" *Sonic, Tails, Sally and Monkey Khan break the Iron Dominion's control of the four clans, freeing the Dragon Kingdom.''Sonic Universe'' #14, "Journey To The East Part Two: High Price for Rich Nights"''Sonic Universe'' #15, "Journey To The East Part Three: No Love in a Conquering Storm"''Sonic Universe'' #16, "Journey To The East Part Four: A World Under Constant Vigil" *New Mobotropolis is liberated from the Iron Dominion; Eggman and Snively escape into hiding while the Iron Queen is arrested.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #211, "Home Invasion Part 2: Security Measures" *War between the newly created Wolf Pack Nation and the Felidae is averted when Drago Wolf's plot is exposed.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #214, "Reigning Cats and Dogs Part Two" *The Knothole Freedom Fighters are made aware of the Battle Bird Armada in a series of skirmishes on Cocoa Island.''Sonic Universe'' #17, "Trouble in Paradise Part One: No Rest for the Weary"''Sonic Universe'' #18, "Trouble in Paradise Part Two: The Honeymoon's Over"''Sonic Universe'' #19, "Trouble in Paradise Part 3: Undercover"''Sonic Universe'' #20, "Trouble in Paradise: Stuff of Heroes" *Iceborough is permanently liberated from mind-control of the local Dark Egg Legion chapter by Rotor Walrus and Silver the Hedgehog.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #216, "Family Matters Part Two" *Oil Ocean Refinery suffers heavy damage in a battle between the Sand-Blasters and Great Desert Dark Egg Legion rendering it useless to both parties.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #218, "Thicker Than Water Part Two" *Geoffrey St. John turns on Sonic and restores Ixis Naugus' mind with the purple Chaos Emerald.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #220, "In Service to the King Part Two" *Ixis Naugus claims leadership of the Republic of Acorn before the Council of Acorn.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #223, "Chaos and the Crown Part One: The Right to Rule" *The Death Egg Mark 2 is launched and "Operation: Clean Sweep", which warps space-time.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #224, "Chaos and the Crown Part Two: Total Authority"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #225, "One Step Forward..." *"Genesis" occurs where Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Rotor and Tails fight Eggman to bring the world back to normal.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #226, "Genesis Part One: In the Beginning..."''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #227, "Genesis Part Two: Fate and Friends"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #228, "Genesis Part Three: Divide And Conquer"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #229, "Genesis Part Four: Reset" *Sally disables the World Roboticizer, making a great deal of damage to the Death Egg Mark 2, but gets roboticized in the process.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #230, "...Two Steps Back" *The combined efforts of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Ixis Naugus repel Eggman's attacks, who retreats. Ixis Naugus is made King after his " heroic " deeds, usurping the House of Acorn's reign.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #231, "Lost In the Moment"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #232, "Dark Tidings" *The Battle Bird Armada invades New Mobotropolis and destroys it to unleash the Babylon Garden but are stopped by Sonic and crash on a nearby mountain and retreat.''Sonic Universe'' #35, "Babylon Rising Part 3: Retribution"''Sonic Universe'' #36, "Babylon Rising Part 4: Resurrection" *Elias Acorn seeks the help of Harvey Who to take back his throne, who would then form the Secret Freedom Fighters.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #233, "From the Shadows" *The Knothole Freedom Fighters are officially disbanded with the loss of Sally, Antoine and Bunnie. Two new teams are formed in replacement, Team Fighters and Team Freedom.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #236, "Cry Freedom!"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #236, "Leader of the Band" *Team Fighters saves Furville from Eggman. *A second attempt to incite war between the Wolf Pack Nation and Felidae by Eggman fails when Team Fighters rescue the captive monarchs.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #237, "Loyalty Part One: The Right to Rule"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #238, "Loyalty Part Two: Dire Choices" *The Death Egg drops forces on Feral Forest to assassinate Elias while it lays siege to New Mobotropolis. Team Fighters repel the attack at Feral Forest while Team Freedom, with some unseen help from the Secret Freedom Fighters, drives the Death Egg away from the city.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #239, "Heroes Part One: Team Building"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #240, "Heroes Part Two: For the People" *The Secret Freedom Fighters observe and learn of King Naugus' plan to magically enslave the Council of Acorn. The team engages Naugus and Geoffrey and foil the plot.''Sonic Universe'' #41, "Unsung Heroes Part One: The Big Guns!"''Sonic Universe'' #42, "Unsung Heroes Part 2: The Terror Below"''Sonic Universe'' #43, "Unsung Heroes Part Three: Occupational Hazards!"''Sonic Universe'' #44, "Unsung Heroes Part Four: Fight the Power!" *Due to an accident at Mina's latest concert, held to convince the citizens of New Mobotropolis that they need Nicole back, the council agree to let Nicole return from her exile. Meanwhile, Geoffrey finally confronts his master over his recent activities, which would lead to Naugus taking over Geoffrey's body to prevent him from breaking his contract, as well as to sustain himself from his ongoing mutations.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #241, "Unraveling" *Vector, Espio and Charmy go in search of Mighty and Ray. Their search takes them from Albion to Sand Blast City, where they finally discover the duo undercover as Sand Blast Freedom Fighters. After Mighty reunites with his long lost younger sister, Great Desert Dark Egg Legionnaire Matilda, he and Ray return to Angel Island with their friends, leaving Matilda under the care of Beauregard Rabbot.''Sonic Universe'' #46, "All For One Part One: Picking Up The Trail"''Sonic Universe'' #47, "All For One Part Two: Ongoing Investigation"''Sonic Universe'' #48, "All For One Part Three: Deep Cover"''Sonic Universe'' #49, "All For One Part Four: Friends, Foes, & Family" *Albion is briefly attacked by Lien-Da and the New Megaopolis Dark Egg Legion but the city is left vacant after Thrash banishes all Echidnas alike to an unknown location out of vengeance.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #243, "Endangered Species Part One: On the Brink"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #244, "Endangered Species Part Two: Extinction Event"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #245, "Endangered Species Part Three: Restoration Efforts"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #246, "Endangered Species Finale: One of a Kind" *Dr. Eggman comes into contact with Dr. Wily, an evil scientist from an alternate reality through the power of the blue Chaos Emerald, that had somehow ended up in Wily's universe. The two construct the Skull Egg Zone so that they can meet in person and construct the Wily Egg.''Mega Man'' #24, "When Worlds Collide Part One: Kindred Sprits" *Dr. Eggman sends a newly rebuilt Metal Sonic to battle Shard the Metal Sonic. The battle ends with Metal Sonic self-destructing, leaving Shard heavily damaged. Soon after, Eggman rebuilds Metal Sonic yet again, this time with the memories of his previous models, and sends him to the Skull Egg Zone in preparation for his and Dr. Wily's plan.''Sonic Universe'' #50, "Forged in Fire" *With the help of Silver, who has finally identified Princess Sally as the "traitor" (not of her own will), Team Fighters infiltrate the Death Egg at the Northern Tundra and successfully subdue Mecha Sally. Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis, the Tails Doll finally shows its true form and attacks Team Freedom. As these events unfold, Eggman and Wily launch the second Genesis Wave on their zones.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #247, "At All Costs Part One: Fate Interrupted" :Note: Due to the Genesis Wave, Mobius's history from this point were changed to be nearly identical to that of earth's. *With Mobius reset once again, the events of Worlds Collide take place: Sonic the Hedgehog and the hero of Dr. Wily's universe, Mega Man, team up in an adventure that takes them to the Skull Egg Zone, being pitted against the Roboticized Masters, Dr. Wily's time-cloned Robot Masters, and many more. The Doctors attempt to use all seven Chaos Emerald to launch the "Super Genesis Wave", which will completely alter their respective worlds to the Doctors liking. Using the emeralds to access their super forms, Sonic and Mega Man both attempt to reverse the wave. Super Armor Mega Man successfully restores his world to normal, while Super Sonic's attempt to restore Mobius is disrupted by Dr. Eggman with disastrous consequences, effectively bringing an end to the original timeline.''Sonic Universe'' #51, "When Worlds Collide Part Two: Mistaken Identities"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #248, "When Worlds Collide Part Three: No Holds Barred"''Mega Man'' #25, "When Worlds Collide Part Four: Through the Looking Glass"''Sonic Universe'' #52, "When Worlds Collide Part Five: The Advance Guard"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249, "When Worlds Collide Part Six: Friends or Foes"''Mega Man'' #26, "When Worlds Collide Part Seven: Evening The Odds"''Sonic Universe'' #53, "When Worlds Collide Part Eight: Liberation"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #250, "When Worlds Collide Part Nine: All-Out War!"''Mega Man'' #27, "When Worlds Collide Part Ten: No Holds Barred"''Sonic Universe'' #54, "When Worlds Collide Part Eleven: Worst of the Worst"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251, "When Worlds Collide Finale: Best of the Best" :Note: From this point, Mobius's history continues from its new existence in the altered timeline. Distant Future Between 3237 and 3437 P.X.E.: :Note: Everything beyond this point has been negated by the Super Genesis Wave. *A "legendary" figure among the Freedom Fighter groups purportedly betrays them and starts a chain reaction of cataclysmic events that brings ruin to Mobius.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #195, "Hedgehog Havoc! Part 1"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #215, "Future Tense Part One"''Sonic Universe'' #8, "Mobius: 30 Years Later: The Freedom Fighters of the Future" *The Future Freedom Fighters are formed, led by Lara-Su. *The Space Colony ARK falls out of its orbit around Mobius and crashes into the planet's surface, causing untold amounts of damage and is left to burn itself out.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #216, "Future Tense Part Two" *The Great Krudzu Spore presents itself as a significant threat to the world's remaining population before it is eliminated by Silver. (This event originally never occurred in the timeline, until Silvers intervention at the liberation of Iceborough in 3237 caused minor changes to the future). 3437 P.X.E.: *Silver the Hedgehog is trained as a Knight of Kronos under Mammoth Mogul while researching and traveling to the past at various points in order to find the traitor and prevent the current future from occurring.''Sonic Universe'' #5, "Mobius: 30 Years Later: Five Years of Peace" *Silver travels back to 3237 once again when he becomes certain that the traitor is "Boomer". He later returns after learning he was wrong once again. It is here that the future changes slightly due to his actions. *Dark Enerjak's Prelates arrive from an alternate past timeline in an effort to take over other zones. This sends Silver on a side-quest to Dark Mobius. He arrives back again literally seconds later.''Sonic Universe'' #25, "Fractured Mirror Part One: Through the Looking Glass"''Sonic Universe'' #26, "Fractured Mirror Part Two: Warped Reflections"''Sonic Universe'' #27, "Fractured Mirror Part Three: Shattered"''Sonic Universe'' #28, "Fractured Mirror The Finale: Picking up the Pieces" *Silver believes he has identified the traitor, Antoine D'Coolette, after reading his journal. Mogul sends him back to 3237 one final time without a Time Stone, instructing him to only come back when the job's been done (supplying him with instructions on how to do so).''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #235, "Remember the Fallen" Main locations Continents *Efrika *Eurish *Downunda *Northamer *Northern Tundra *Soumerca *Southern Tundra *Yurashia Islands *Angel Island **Shrine Isle *Big Kahuna Island *Cocoa Island *Devil's Island Gulag *Flicky Island *Prison Island *Skoal Island *South Island *Walrus Island Main political factions *Albion High Council (destroyed) *Dark Legion (reduced to military troops for the Eggman Empire) *Eggman Empire *Dingo Regime *Kingdom of Mercia *Republic of Acorn **Kingdom of Acorn (formerly) **Kingdom of Knothole (formerly) *High Council of Echidnaopolis (destroyed) *United Federation Mobian cities and territories *Albion (destroyed) *Cavem Canus (destroyed) *Dragon Kingdom *Echidnaopolis (destroyed) *Feral Forest *Furville *Gravestone *Golden Hive Colony (destroyed) *Iceborough *Kar Leung (destroyed) *Kingdom of Leonus *Knothole Village (destroyed) *Leung Kar *Leung West (destroyed) *Kingdom of Mercia *Mobotropolis/Robotropolis (destroyed) *País Misterioso *Nekronopolis (erased) *New Mobotropolis *Nerb Kingdom *Sand Blast City *Shinobi Clan Sanctuary *Southern Baronies *Stormtop Village *Vesuvio *West Robotropolis *Western Continent Village *Wolf Pack Nation Overlander/Human cities and territories *Overland **Megapolis **Mega Central *United Federation **Station Square **Soleanna **Central City **Spagonia **Westopolis **Empire City **Chun-Nan **Mazuri *Eggman Empíre **New Megaopolis (in ruins) **Old Megaopolis (in ruins) Zones and areas *Badlands *Canyons *Deerwood Forest *Emerald Sea *Great Canyon *Great Desert *Great Forest *Great Rainforest *Green Hill Park *Green Hill Zone *Land of a Million Lights *Lethal Radioactive Zone *Mobian Ocean *Mystic Ruins *Shazamazon *White Jungle Measurements *'Weight': Measured in Stone (1 Stone = approximately 6.35 Kg or 14 lbs) *'Height': Measured in Marks (1 Mark = approximately 1.4 cm or a little over 1/2 inch) *'Month/Day Calculations': This measurement is used for the characters' comic profiles. For example: if a character was born Day of birth: 162, that would work out to June 11. Since each Mobius year is 365 days, each month corresponds for a certain set of numbers as seen below: **January: 1 through 31 **February: 32 through 59 **March: 60 through 90 **April: 91 through 120 **May: 121 through 151 **June: 152 through 181 **July: 182 through 212 **August: 213 through 243 **September: 244 through 273 **October: 274 through 304 **November: 305 through 334 **December: 335 through 365 Trivia *In the issues leading up to Worlds Collide, the comics seemed to be going to great lengths to avoid referring to the planet as Mobius. Most notably, the heading at the start of each issue, which originally began with "Welcome to the planet Mobius" had been changed to "Welcome to Sonic's comic book adventures", and other instances where the planet's name would usually be mentioned is changed to simply "Sonic's World" instead. A recent post by Ian Flynn revealed that a Sega mandate has stated that Sonic's world cannot be named, thus the name "Mobius" has been dropped. *The first map of Mobius shown in ''Sonic Super Special'' #2 showed the "Land of a Million Lights" to be located in the "South Africa" part of the planet. However, the map shown in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #194 located it where the Lethal Radioactive Zone from the first map was. The new map also listed Station Square in the location the Mysterious Cat Country was located on the older map, instead of just being located nearby. It is unknown if these were retcons or simply mistakes. **Oddly enough, most of the game-related zones mentioned or shown in the comics remain unspecified on either maps. Among them are Bingo Highway and Frog Forest from Sonic Heroes, Wild Canyon from Sonic Adventure 2, Sky Canyon from Sonic Advance 2, Club Rouge and Holy Summit (misspelled Holly Summit) from Sonic Battle, Windy Valley and Red Mountain from Sonic Adventure, and South Island from the classic titles. *The name Mobius may be a reference to a shape known as the Möbius strip, a shape with no clear start or end that appears to have multiple sides, when in fact there is only one. This could be intended as a reference to the cyclical nature of species dominance on Earth/Mobius. *The name Moebius, which refers to the alternate version of Mobius from which Scourge hails, may be based off of Möbius syndrome, which is also spelled Moebius, an extremely rare congenital neurological disorder which is characterized by facial paralysis and the inability to move the eyes from side to side. This description could arguably characterize the distorted personas of Scourge and his Supression Squad as well. *Mobius' landmasses are similar in shape to Earth's, but are fragmented, hinting how it is a future version of earth. *Backing up the theory that Mobius has similar geographical locations to Earth, Geoffrey St. John mentioned "Soumerca" once, followed by an author's note clarifying "Mobius South America." Year *The exact date of the Mobian calendar is unknown, but by day counting from Sonic's last birthday in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #160, the first Genesis Wave was launched on day 186, 3237, and the second about nine days later. While it would have been 3238 had Sonic spent a full year in space, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #155 had Tails state he was still eleven, and in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #157 Dr. Eggman's computer monitor clearly showed the year as 3237. *It is unknown what year the early Sonic the Hedgehog issues take place. However, ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #188 established that Sonic was eight-years-old when he first fought against the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, placing issues with them at 3228, but Tails would have been three and not old enough to be a freedom fighter. It is known that Dr. Robotnik was defeated in 3235 as he was said for have ruled for ten years, and the year 3236 came into being some time before ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #69, as Sonic officially turned 16 then. A rough estimate of what year the Sonic the Hedgehog issues take place would be as such: **Unknown: Sonic the Hedgehog #1 — #24 **3235: Sonic the Hedgehog #25 — #57 **3236: Sonic the Hedgehog #58 — #125 **3237: Sonic the Hedgehog #130 — #247 *As of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #148 (Mobian year 3237), Ivan Kintobor was born 12,010 years, 11 months, and two weeks ago, in the Earth calendar date June 6, 2006, putting Mobius' date at May 20, 14,017 CE. Gallery MobiusFirstEdition.jpg|The first map of Mobius, from ''Sonic Super Special '' #2. See also *Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog) Notes References }} Category:Sonic the Hedgehog planets Category:Fantasy worlds Category:Earth in fiction Category:Fictional dimensions